Том 3 (Neon Genesis Evangelion)
Это третий том манга-адаптации «Евангелиона», созданный Ёсиюки Садомото. Он озаглавлен «''Белые шрамы''» (白い傷跡 / Shiroi Kizuato) и состоит из тринадцатой по девятнадцатую главы. Третий том адаптирует пятый и шестой эпизоды. Краткое содержание Глава 13: Белые шрамы (白い傷跡 / Shiroi Kizuato) После того, как он обнял Мисато на вокзале и согласился вернуться «домой» в квартиру Мисато, Синдзи сталкивается с Тодзи и Кэнсукэ возле железнодорожного вокзала. Тодзи, вместо того, чтобы извиниться перед Синдзи, предлагает ему свой вариант, попросив Синдзи ударить его. Синдзи отвечает, что Тодзи будет ему должен. С этого момента начинается дружба Синдзи, Кэнсукэ и Тодзи. Мисато отводит Синдзи на место, где был демонтирован труп Самусиила. Рицуко сообщает Мисато, что Ангелов 99,89 % генома совпадает с человеческим. Мисато отвечает, что то же самое и с Евами. Синдзи затем видит проходящего мимо отца и замечает шрамы на его ладонях. Рицуко объясняет, что он получил их во время спасения Рей из контактной капсулы после инцидента с берсерком Евы-00 около месяца назад. Синдзи шокирован тем, что его отец заботился о другом человеке. Глава 14: Искажённая комната (歪んだ部屋 / Yuganda Heya) Узнав, что Рей и отца что-то связывает, Синдзи задаётся вопросом, как это вообще возможно. Синдзи предполагает, что у Рей даже нет прошлого, опираясь на слова Мисато о том, что все записи Рей были стёрты. Синдзи наблюдает за Рей на физкультуре, и Тодзи предполагает, что он «рассматривает её». Задумавшись, Синдзи решил засунуть пальцы в нос Тодзи, в то время как Рей (и остальные девушки в классе) смотрели на них, чтобы узнать, какова будет её реакция. Синдзи разочарован тем, что Рей не засмеялась, но говорит Тодзи, что они теперь квиты. В штаб-квартире Nerv Синдзи видит, как общаются Гэндо и Рей, и задается вопросом, что значит Рей для отца. На следующий день, перед тестом по реактивации Евы-00, Мисато поручает Синдзи доставить новый пропуск Рей ей домой. Синдзи идёт к девушке и находит у неё очки отца. Затем из душа выходит голая и едва закрытая полотенцем Рей. Синдзи роняет очки, а Рей опускается на колени, чтобы подобрать их. Смущённый Синдзи пытается уйти, но врезается в Рей и падает на её обнажённое тело. Через мгновение Синдзи встаёт, оставляет новый пропуск Рей и, извинившись, уходит. Глава 15: Во что верят её кровавые глаза (紅い瞳の信じるものは / Akai Hitomi no Shinjirumono wa) Синдзи сразу после выхода из квартиры Рей расстроен и думает, что Рей теперь ненавидит его. Рей проходит мимо него, и он следует за ней, пытаясь завязать разговор. Как только они прибудут в штаб-квартиру Nerv, Рей, наконец, заговаривает с ним и спрашивает, доверяет ли он своему отцу, на что Синдзи даёт отрицательный ответ. Тест реактивации Евы-00 проходит успешно, но в этот момент появляется новый Ангел Рамиил. Как только Ева-01 появляется на поверхности, её поражает лучевой атакой Рамиил. Внутри капсулы LCL нагревается, а Еву-01 возвращают назад, чтобы Синдзи получил медицинскую помощь. Глава 16: Заброшенные воспоминания (棄てられた記憶 / Suterareta Kioku) В результате нападения Рамиила, сердце Синдзи останавливается. Его реанимируют, после чего за парня берутся медики. Синдзи отвозят в больницу и дают успокоительное. Пока Синдзи восстанавливается, Рамиил начинает сверлить броню, защищающую ГеоФронт, в то время как Nerv пытается понять, как атакует Рамиил. Мисато придумывает рискованный план. Пока Синдзи спит, ему снятся дядя и тётя. Когда он просыпается, то видит, что Рей наблюдает за ним, и путает её со своей матерью. Рей просит его поесть, так как выходят через час. Глава 17: Ночь перед битвой (決戦前夜 / Kessen Zen’ya) Shinji expresses doubts about being deployed against Ramiel again. Rei talls Shinji he can run away from their mission again if he wants to, and that she can pilot Eva-01 on her own. After their arrival at Nerv’s temporary base, Misato details her plan to kill Ramiel. Shinji in Eva-01 will shoot the Angel with an experimental positron rifle that will draw all of Japan’s power into a single shot, while Rei in Eva-00 will play defense, with a shield modified from the bottom of a space shuttle that can block a single shot from Ramiel for 17 seconds. The downside is if the first shot misses, the rifle’s barrel will require 20 seconds to cool, meaning there won’t be a second shot. While waiting for the mission to begin, Shinji and Rei watch as the lights shut off in the countryside, Shinji and Rei have a conversation about why Rei pilots Eva. She pilots because she has nothing else, and that if she couldn’t pilot, she would have no purpose in life, which is the same as being dead. Shinji tells Rei that he did not care about life, and that he just pretended to be a good kid. As they’re called to their Evas, Rei tells Shinji he will not die, because she will protect him, and tells him "goodbye"leaving Shinji speechless. Глава 18: Кровавая битва (血戦! / Kessen!) As the positron rifle is charged by all of Japan’s power, Shinji is determined to make the shot the first time. However, Ramiel detects the impending attack and charges an attack of his own. The two attacks fire simultaneously. As they approach each other, the beams warped around, and slightly deflected each other. Ramiel’s shot landed the right of Eva-01’s position, while Shinji’s missed entirely, hitting the hillside behind Ramiel. As Ramiel penetrates the Geofront, he charges another shot. Shinji moves the positron rifle to buy more time, but its still not enough. As Ramiel fires, Rei jumps in front of the beam, using her shield to protect Shinji from the blast. With the 17 seconds almost up, the shield begins to disintegrate. Глава 19: Луна во мраке (闇の中の月 / Yami no Naka no Tsuki) As Eva-00’s shield disintegrates from the blast, Rei keeps Eva-00 in front of Eva-01, taking the full force of the blast while Shinji prepares to fire a second shot. As Ramiel’s blast dissipates, Shinji fires a shot, thaat hits Ramiel dead center, and blows out his Core, causing the Angel to fall to the ground, lifeless. With the danger passed, Shinji grabs the collapsed Eva-00 and rips off the armor plate covering the Entry Plug, and sets it on the ground. Shinji runs to the Entry Plug, and similarly to his father, opens the emergency hatch and sees an injured Rei inside. Rei, in her daze, mistakes Shinji for his father, and is taken aback by him being there to help her, and is confused as to why he’s crying. Shinji tells her that he is very glad she’s alive, and that he’s crying because he’s happy. Rei si confused as to why people cry when they are upset, and when they are happy, and is unsure of what expression to have when she is happy, Shinji, as he helps her up, suggests she smile. As Shinji helps Rei out of her Entry Plug, he tells her to not say «goodbye» because its too sad. Заметки * Shinji’s interactions with Rei at her apartment is much different from the anime. ** Before he is able to put the glasses on, Rei comes out of the bathroom. ** He trips over her, and does not end up accidentally sending her bras and panties everywhere. ** While the pair is on the floor, Shinji’s hand does not end up holding her breast while she’s on the ground, nor is he told by Rei to move, as he comes to his senses on his own. ** Shinji also remembers to leave Rei’s new card behind before running out of her apartment ** Rei’s nudity is also a lot more explicitly shown than in the anime. * At the end of the volume, we see that VTOLs have been converted into medivacs, which explains how the pilots are recovered so quickly from the battle field. Анализ * When Shinji says he does not have faith in his father’s work, Rei does not react like she did in the anime by slapping him, but explains: * It can be inferred from this quote, and from her much less harsh reaction to Shinji’s distrust of his father, that Rei is not as attached to Gendo in the manga as she is in the anime. en:Volume 3 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Категория:Тома Neon Genesis Evangelion